No Going back
by AliceAskSky
Summary: In an act of desperation Ciel offers Sebastian his freedom- on one condition. At first the offer seems like a dream come true, but will Sebastian end up regretting his decision? Post season two, SxC, some OC's, and a lot of drama...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Authors note: This is my first story! I'm finally wrote something (in my opinion) worth all you lovely people. Reviews are loved! This chapter is the prologue, and if some people like it I will continue.

Warnings for this chapter: season 2 spoilers, my writing, and melodramatic Ciel

Disclaimer: yeah I'm not cool enough to own anything…

Prologue-

Monotone.

If I had to summarize my new life in one word, I would choose the word monotone. Now that I'm demon, I have had no responsibilities as the Queens guard dog, no company to run, no public appearances to keep up, and no revenge to extract. My life consists of being stuck in my new manor (a little cottage in the French countryside) with Sebastian- and that is the worst part. I have not seen him smirk or joke once since my transformation. At first I found it funny, he was pouting like a little kid who didn't get dessert, but he has been like that for four years now. Day by day he only grows colder towards me, and he has tried to kill me at least 4 or 5 times. Though I can't blame him, he was tricked into being servant for all eternity.

I try to make life easier for him, though I am no more capable of taking care of myself now than when I was human. As it turns out, I can't use my any of my demon powers until I go through 'demon puberty'. And that's if I go though it at all, due to the fact that I was made a demon before I reached human puberty, it is possible that I will not ever reach demon puberty. I will just be stuck in the body of a 13 year old forever.

With all this considered, I have decided to revise the terms of the contract.

Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel wrote all this down in his journal, as he sat at his desk trying to decide what to do. Guilt, an emotion he never faced in his time as a human, was now eating him alive. He couldn't stand the thought that the only person he had left wanted him dead. He would rather not have Sebastian at all, than have that the empty hateful shell of a butler.

"Sebastian," Ciel said just above a whisper, knowing the demon would hear. Ciel then closed his eyes, and laid his head on the desk. "One, two, three, four…" he counted under his breath as he awaited Sebastian's arrival. Finally, Sebastian appeared in Ciel study with a look of irritation written all over his face. Ciel sat up, and winced at the look on the other's face, "Wow, 1 minute and 23 seconds that's a new record Sebastian. What in hell took you so long?" Ciel said, more out of curiosity than anger.

"Well I'm sorry my Lord," Sebastian sarcastically spat back, "but I was in the middle of something when you called."

Ciel sighed, couldn't Sebastian pretend to like him for one day?

"Sebastian, how long have I been a demon?" he asked quietly, being quite aware of the answer. "Four years, 27 days, and 11 minutes" Sebastian answered mundanely.

Ciel sighed and stood up for his desk, "come closer Sebastian" he said as his eyes glowed a demonic pink. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in confusion –just what was Ciel planning? He walked up to the front of the desk, only to be harshly pulled down to eye level with Ciel.

"Look me in eyes" Ciel barked at Sebastian, as he leaned in so there faces were mere inches apart. "Sebastian, answer truthfully, what is it you desire most?" he said in a desperate whisper. Sebastian's eyes started to show the same pinkish glow that Ciel's had. "Freedom" the raven deadpanned, leaning in a little closer to the others face.

Ciel stared deeply into Sebastian's eyes, hoping that he would find some sort of warmth, comfort, or anything that would tell him that he wasn't completely hated, but all found was lifelessness. They stayed in that position for quite awhile before Ciel broke the silence once again, "and what if I was to give you that freedom?"

Sebastian reeled back in surprise, his eyes wide with disbelief, "Now master, you should know better than to tease a devil" he responded still not believing the offer, after all, why would Ciel grant him freedom?

"You should know that I do not jest" he stated, settling back in his chair, "I fully intend on giving you your freedom, on one condition…" "And what condition would that be?" Sebastian quickly responded, willing to do anything to regain his freedom.

"You are to teach me to be a demon. Once I know how to take care of myself and function properly as a demon, then you can have your freedom. Do you accept this agreement?" Ciel painfully answered, refusing to look at Sebastian.

"Yes, although I personally can't teach you to be a demon, I know someone who can." Sebastian said as a long forgotten smirk played across his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Trip

Authors Note: Wow, People read my story! And hopeful liked it! It made me so happy; I got over a hundred views! But less than 5 reviews? That's confusing- but I accept! So yeah this is chapter 1! And please read authors note at bottom once you're done with this chapter

Disclaimer: No. Warnings: spoilers too 2nd season (duh), and Sebastian…

Chapter one: The Trip

Early the next morning, Sebastian laid a fast asleep Ciel down on in the carriage. After paying the driver, Sebastian sat across from him. As the carriage started its journey, Sebastian looked over and studied Ciel. Ciel was sprawled across the seat with a peaceful look on his face. He looked so…so vulnerable. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the sight. Ciel was so open and vulnerable all the time. Could he be any less demon like? He still slept, and ate mortal food, and refused to make contracts. Truly disgraceful for a demon, especially one who managed to trap an infamous demon in internal service.

Sebastian blamed Ciel's mortal qualities on the fact that he was a human not five years ago. Sebastian thought Ciel would grow out of it, but he couldn't be too sure. After all, throughout Sebastian's long immortal life he had not once heard of a human becoming a demon. His only hoped was that the tutor could break Ciel of his peculiar habits.

Sebastian was in a situation that was taboo, too say the least, but he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of Ciel. Ciel was the most intelligent and worthwhile master Sebastian had ever had- how could he be ashamed of that?

Though none of this meant Sebastian was happy with the situation. Oh no, Sebastian had not felt content since the day Ciel became a demon. To be honest, he often thought of murdering Ciel -contract or not. His never ending hunger constantly tearing at his stomach, yearning for a meal it would never get to eat. His pride and honor constantly belittling him in his head, telling him that he and his master, are truly a disgrace.

Sebastian sighed and laid back in the seat, at least it would all be over soon. In less than a year, he would be free. Free to do who, and what he pleased as he pleased. Just the thought sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine, and a small smirk to his face. He would be free of Ciel soon, and it was all too easy.

A small yawn drew Sebastian from his thoughts. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled as he sat up, and rubbed his eye. Sebastian's smirk fell into a scowl as Ciel continued to speak, "Where are we?"

"In a carriage, my lord." he respond matter-of-factly.

"And WHY did I wake up in a carriage instead of in my bed?" Ciel said trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well my lord, I thought it was your desire to learn to be a demon as soon as possible, so last a night I made the arrangements for your tutor, and loaded you up for the carriage ride while you asleep," he explained.

'Loaded me up?!' Ciel thought bitterly 'what am I a piece of luggage now!'Ciel took a deep breath 'I can't let him get to me, I can't. I have to try to be on his good side… don't yell… don't' But Ciel lost it when he looked up and saw Sebastian's blank face. "GOD DAM IT SEBASTIAN! HOW COULD MAKE THAT DESION WITHOUT My CONSENT?! AS MY BULTER YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, NOT ACT ON YOUR WHIM!" Ciel shouted, all earlier attempts to control his anger thrown out the window.

Before Ciel could continue yelling he felt the carriage come to a stop. Wanting to be as far from his butler as possible, Ciel quickly threw the carriage door open and tried to jump out - Ciel _tried too_. Just as he was almost out his foot caught the carriage step, and he was sent hurdling towards the ground.

Ciel braced for impact, but right before he hit the ground he was pulled into a pair of unfamiliar arms. With a deep blush Ciel looked up to see who had caught him. Ciel's breath hitched in his throat when saw the man. The man had radiant purple eyes, spikey black hair, and looks that reviled even Sebastian's. "Uhh, pardon me" Ciel stuttered, but made no attempt to move from the man's arms.

"No problem," the man said as he put Ciel back on his feet, and with an award winning smile said "I'm Rouge, your new tutor."

Authors note: Thank you for reading, please review! Even if it's to me why my story sucks. I would love some reviews with suggestions, I already have the plot and stuff but it's not set in stone. So if you have an idea, don't be shy- review it! ALSO- I promise the next 2 chapters will be up soon AND will have MUCH more drama, be more eventful, and longer!

*PLEASE READ- so this story will most likely have 'mature themes' later- but not exactly M worthy themes. So my question is how much can I put under the T rating? Please review me the answer…


	3. Chapter 3 Souls

* Sorry! I said soon and then made you guys wait 2 weeks. My bad. Yep.

Disclaimer: still no.

Chapter 2: Souls

"I'm Rouge, your new tutor."

Ciel faltered for a split second, this MAN was his new tutor?

After regaining his composure he responded, "I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomh-"

"Ciel Phantomhive, a former earl, ex watch dog of the Queen, and now a demon" Rouge cut him off, "Oh yes, I know all about you, we all do."

"What? How do you? And what did you mean 'we all do'" Ciel quickly questioned, causing Rouge to chuckle.

Rouge leaded down towards Ciel, and whispered in his ear "Ciel your so naive, you thought your… contract... could be kept a secret." The demon smirked, and leaned a little closer to Ciel.

Ciel narrowed his eye, 'Just who the hell is this guy?' Ciel thought, 'Who is he to call me naive? What the hell is going on here? And why he so touchy?'

Before Ciel could spoke his thoughts, Sebastian spoke up "Excuse me, we should be moving inside, it is going to rain soon."

This seemed to snap both Ciel and Rouge back into the real world. Ciel backed away from Rouge, and looked up at the sky. Sure enough it was grey, and lightening could be seen in the distance.

"Sebastian is right we should move inside and discuss the terms of my stay" Ciel agreed.

"Fine" Rouge turned on his heel, and started towards his lavish home.

Ciel looked around him, to see the house for the first time. The 'house' was extremely large, had dreary black shutters and trim, and was over all a dark purple color. Leading up to it was long path surrounded by black roses. It certainly looked liked a demon's home.

Ciel followed close behind Rouge, while an irritated Sebastian brought up the rear.

'Disgusting' Sebastian thought bitterly, 'Rouge has been looking at Ciel like a shiny new play thing since we got here. Even worst, Ciel seemed to be enjoying it.' Sebastian's stomach churned at the thought, before correcting himself, 'Why do care if the brat gets touched a little? It's not like he has a soul to taint anymore… must be the contract making me want to protect him.'

Once they reached the door, Rouge quickly threw it open and dramatically yelled "welcome to my home!"

Ignoring the elder demon's outburst, Ciel and Sebastian strolled into the home, and looked around. The inside was twice as lavish as the outside. It had high ceilings, expensive furniture, and polished mahogany floors. Even Sebastian was slight impressed by it- not that he would let it show.

"Follow me to the study" Rouge said with a smile, his black hair falling perfectly around his face.

After walking through what felt like thousands of halls, and up at least three spiral stair cases, the trio finally arrived at the study. The study was a simple a black room with only three plush chairs forming a triangle in the middle of it.

They walked in, and Ciel and Rogue sat down. Ciel rolled his eyes and gestured for to Sebastian sit. Sebastian took the offer, and sat in the chair next to Ciel's.

Rouge settled in the chair across from Ciel, "So how has demon life been treating you Ciel?"

"Boring" Ciel answered without missing a beat. A smirk spread across both elder demons face's.

"Oh so you're not enjoying your new life my lord?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Ciel scoffed, "There is nothing to do now that I'm a demon" he said blandly.

Rouge gasped, "What do you mean nothing! What about torture? What about your powers? What about," he took a dramatic pause "soul?" Rouge hair flipped just to emphasize his point.

Ciel sigh in exhaustion, "The closest I have come to torture is force Sebastian to stay with me, I don't have any powers, and I have never consumed a soul."

"N-never?" Rouge starred leaning on the edge of his chair. He then turned to Sebastian, "Are you tyring to kill the boy?"

"My master refuses to make contracts" Sebastian explained carelessly.

"No excuse! You know there are other methods of feeding."

"Wait" Ciel piped in, "I thought I was immortal, how can not feeding kill me?"

"Due to the fact that you are still young and not a full mature demon yet, it is possible to die from malnourishment. Though you are more like to go insane first." Sebastian explained impassively.

Ciel glared at his butler, "What is this? Your fourth or fifth attempt to kill me?"

Sebastian smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about my lord, why would I try to harm you?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "that aside what is this other method of feeding?"

Sebastian's smirk fell, and Ciel could have sworn he saw a faint blush on his butler. "You see my lord, the other method is similar to how mother birds feed their young. It is only used on young demons that are too young to make contracts."

The younger's face contorted in disgust, but Rouge stopped him before he could say anything. "Sebastian you make sound so gross. Do not worry Ciel it's more of a kiss than a bird-thing." He smirked slyly added, "and I'm sure I can make it enjoyable for the both of us."

Ciel turned bright red, and Sebastian glared at Rouge. Just how many times was he planning on throwing himself at Ciel?

"That's ok I'm not all that-" Ciel's stomach growled, and cut him off.

"Oh." A large grin spread across Rouges face, as he got up and approached Ciel's chair. "Don't worry Ciel, it will feel nice. I promise," Rouge whispered as he pulled Ciel out of chair and into his arms.

"W-what! No!" Ciel struggled, his face bright red. "SE-"

Ciel was quickly silenced when Rogue leaned down, and captured Ciel's lips. Ciel struggled only momentarily before tasting the soul rouge was feeding him, after that Ciel fell into the bliss that was his first soul. While Rouge simply fell into the bliss that was, well, Ciel.

Meanwhile, Sebastian just watched, and tried his hardest not to kill Rouge right then and there. Sebastian's teeth grew sharp, and he felt his 'true form' surfacing more each second.

Someone was touching his things. Someone was touching his Ciel. Someone was tainting his master in ways he never got too. Rouge had crossed the line. Rouge had crossed the fucking line, and he would pay for it.

The more rational part of Sebastian knew that Rouge was feeding Ciel a soul that he desperately needed to survive. Sebastian also knew he was far to hungry to provide Ciel that soul himself, but Sebastian was done being rational.

Rouge finally broke the 'kiss', and let go of Ciel. Ciel looked up at him silently begging for more, he chuckled at the sight. After the soul, Ciel looked quite peaceful.

"Master, bed now." Sebastian demanded glaring at Rouge.

"S-sebaChan? I don't wanna go…" Ciel mumbled, and stuttered out.

"Now."

"Fine," he grumbled as he stumbled to the door, almost running into it, and without really knowing where 'bed' was.

Sebastian and Rouge both realized something: "Ciel was drunk off the soul." Sebastian figured he would deal with Ciel latter, and Rouge now.

As soon as the door closed, both demons turned and glared at each other.

Rouge then gave a sadistic smirk, "What did you send him off for? It was just getting fun."

Oh yes, Sebastian would have to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4 Value

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter! ^.^ I loved all the reviews. Thank so much! you guys are awesome! Oh and happy Halloween! (I'm going as link! My two friends are gonna be Zelda and ghirahim!) So enjoy!

Warnings: Spoilers (and lack of Ciel?)

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner…(yet)

Chapter three: Value

"What. The. Hell." Sebastian asked dangerously slow.

Rouge just smirked and looked the raven over. Sebastian's nails had transformed into claws, his eyes glowed a haunting shade of purple, his teeth were like daggers, and a dark aura surrounded him. He was truly a demonic sight- but Rouge refused to back down or heed these warning signs.

"What's ruffling your feathers Sebastian?" Rouge asked, his amusement evident in his voice, "All I did was feed the boy."

Sebastian's eye twitched in aggravation, he walked right up to the other, and said quite seriously "That was more than a feeding and you know it."

Rouge smirk only grew. "Your right, that was more than a feeding." He paused and licked his lips, as if trying to taste any Ciel left hanging there, "And that was only the beginning…"

Sebastian let out out a low demonic growl. It was a warning about the dangers of continuing that thought. But Rouge just continued to ignore the warnings; he relished the thought of how he could raise such emotions in the demon with just a simple kiss.

"Soon," Rouge started in a whisper, a faraway look filling his eyes, "soon it will be much more than a feeding. I'll have Ciel under me moaning, arching up, and aching for my touch. Begging for more. We move as one, our beings crashing into each other. Then I w-"

Sebastian lunged forward and wrapped his fingers into the others throat, effectively cutting him off. Sebastian's claws dug into the flesh on Rouge neck, causing the latter to wince, and the former to smile sadistically. Blood tricked onto both of them.

"It would be wise of you to watch your tongue; or I just might have to cut it off." Sebastian spat.

Rouge slowly brought his hand up, and shakily pried the fingers from his neck.

Once free from the raven grasp, Rouge chocked out "And it would be wise for you to watch your temper; or I just might make you" Rouge wound quickly healed shut, and he viciously added "After all, I'm training Ciel as a favor to you.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Favor? You are simple repaying your debt to me. A debt I was far too lenient with for far too long. Or have you forgotten? "

Rouge winced internally at the mention of debt. He would never forget. Never. But he couldn't let Sebastian know that. Losing control quickly, Rouge searched for anything to respond with; a remark, a comment maybe? Suddenly, it hit him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Sebastian stood there stunned, and (for once in his life) at a loss for words. Was it possible? Could he actually be jealous of Rouge? Jealous of how easy Ciel accepted his touch? How easily and nonchalantly he could flirt with Ciel? Jealous? Sebastian shook these thoughts out of his head; after all, they were impossible. Right?

"No, I would never be jealous of the likes of you. I am merely carrying out the contract and protecting my master," he answered trying to convince himself just as Rouge.

Rouge smirked, "Well if you're so concerned about Ciel and sooo much better than me, how about we make a bet. In two weeks time Ciel will chose one of us. The winner gets him, the loser can't ever touch Ciel again. Also the bet has to be kept secret from him." Rouge extended his hand and waited for Sebastian to shake it.

Sebastian felt the contract mark burning holes into the back of his hand. The contract was urging him with all its might to not take the deal. Though Sebastian knew this would be the easiest way to keep Ciel away from Rouge. After all, Ciel would never pick Rouge over him, right?

"Deal," Sebastian said confidently as he shook the demon's hand, "I will do anything to protect my Master from you."

Rouge rolled his eyes, "You are not concerned about his safety. You have tried to kill him many times. You're despicable."

"Says the one throwing himself at a fledgling." he shot back "Why are you so keen with him anyway? He has no power, no abilities, nothing. He is hardly even a demon."

Rouge's purple eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't know?" he whispered "Are you so caught up in your irrational hate that you don't see it."

"See what?"

"Ciel is the personification of perfection. Indulged in so much sin, and yet he is the epitome of innocence."

Sebastian scoffed, "What's the point if he doesn't have a soul to eat?"

Rouge chucked, and walked past Sebastian towards the door. On his way out he remarked "Ciel is much more valuable now, than he ever was when he was human…"

Before Sebastian could respond, Rouge was gone, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts.

*I don't even know what to say about this chapter…. But it's ok because there gonna be major fluff next chapter. Please review, I would like to have 20 reviews by next chapter. Can you guys do that for me? Please!

Reviews will make for better fluff and longer chapters!


	5. Chapter 5 Concern

*I'm an idiot, which is why this took so long, I have no better excuse….

By the way- I was so happy with all the reviews I got! Over 10! I freakin love you guys…

Disclaimer: Nooooooooope.

Warnings: same as always….

Chapter 4: Concern

Sebastian spent the entire night pacing the study, Rouge's words echoed violently inside his head.

'Value? What value could that fledgling hold?' Sebastian pondered, '…besides having me, Ciel's powerless. Sure he is perfection, but what's perfection without a soul?'

Sebastian just couldn't wrap his head around it, and it annoyed him to no end. He knew that Rouge was smart, even with how much Sebastian hated the demon he still couldn't deny Rouge's intellect. But why would a demon as smart as Rouge make deals, and fight over a fledgling? It didn't add up.

'He said that my hate was stopping from seeing Ciel's value… could Ciel be hiding something? I haven't really worried or paid attention to Ciel for quite awhile, maybe if I did I would see this value…'

Meanwhile, Ciel's eyes fluttered open, and he groggily peered around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, which was certainly not his. No, this bed was extremely large with purple satin bedding. He looked around. The room had black walls and small purple table next to the bed. A small piece of paper caught Ciel's eye. He carelessly picked it up, and read it:

"_Good Night Prince, see you in the morning –Rouge" _

Ciel dropped the note, his mismatched eyes wide in shock, as his memories of what happened the previous night flew into his head.

'I kissed my tutor?!' he shirked in his head, '…but it wasn't a kiss? It was a feeding-a soul. It felt… good?' Ciel felt his face grow hot, 'It should not have… but it did. The soul tasted sublime, like all the pleasures of life all rolled into one. It was addicting, and blissfully- I already want more. No matter how degrading the method of feeding was. …And if feeding like that's only natural for demons, then I have no reason to be ashamed. It was just a soul… right?'

Ciel's more human side told him it was abominable, and disgraceful act for two men, but that one soul had amplified his demon nature to a point where he didn't really care anymore. Ciel's stomach already was twisting, and begging for more soul, excited about this new found pleasure. Though his mind was having trouble figuring out what happened after the feeding.

"Sebastian" the boy said aloud, and within seconds his butler was by his side.

"Yes my lord?"

"Sebastian explain to me what happened last night, and why do I believe Rouge to took care of instead of you?"

Sebastian scolded himself internally. In the midst of worrying about his master he forgot to take care of him- oh the irony.

"I apologize my lord, I had other things too see to that left me unable to serve you. Because you are in this room, I assume Rouge was the one to care for you."

Ciel looked at his feet, not evening attemting to hide his disappointment. 'Typical Sebastian,' he thought 'that demon will do anything to avoid me. I don't know I expected differently. No matter what I do he hates me, I don't know why I expected differently…'

Sebastian gazed down at Ciel, silently studying the younger. Ciel looked...sad? Yes, he looked sad, and hurt. So Sebastian stood their perplexed and unsure of what to do. The boy always refused to show these emotions as a human, so why was he showing them now as a demon? But, the longer he stared down at the boy, the more he felt a knot form in his stomach, which only added to his confusion.

'What this feeling… concern?' he dismissed the thought as soon as it came 'No, it can't be concern. Why should I worry about that little brat? …And yet the longer I look at him like this the more the feeling grows…'

"What happened?" Ciel asked peering up at Sebastian through his long lashes, "What happened after the feeding?"

"It seems that the soul he feed you was too rich for your young pallet, so it made you temporarily intoxicated," he explained.

"So I was drunk?"

"Yes."

Ciel sat there on the bed, thinking this new information over carefully, "Will that happen next time?"

Sebastian's stomach churned at the thought of 'next time.' "Most likely, though I expect I will feed you next time instead of Rouge."

Ciel scoffed, a faint blush covering his face, "Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, you will not."

Sebastian clenched his hands into fists "Why not?" he asked bitterly.

Ciel stood up off the, bed and looked Sebastian deep in the eyes. "I may be a demon, but I still have standards," he stated just above a whisper.

The elder's heart plummeted, 'He has standards? What makes Rouge better than me? Why-'

"I will not steal from a starving man," Ciel finished, never breaking eye contact.

"-What?" was all Sebastian could say.

"If I made you give me a soul, it would be disgraceful. How long has it been since you have eaten? You are probably starving. I would never force you to give me a soul you have earned. It wouldn't be right. As a human I never scooped to such levels, and I refuse to now that I am a demon."

Sebastian smiled, 'So he is concerned for me? How mortal… demons are supposed to be ruthless… but when has Ciel ever done what he was supposed to do? Even now he has his own way of doing things, and disregards all others.'

"Besides Rouge seems more than willing to feed me," he foolishly added.

Sebastian's smile fell into a grimace, "No."

"No?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me I am being extremely leant with you, so you will not tell me no. Besides why should you care if he feeds me?"

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's height, and whispered softly in his ear "Master, you shouldn't let Rouge feed you, that is my job." Ciel blushed feeling the man's warm breath tickle his ear. "Master, it's not Rouge who provides for you, it is me. We have a contract, remember? I am to fulfill your ever need until I have your, now unattainable, soul. So, I have to follow you until the end." Sebastian finished but didn't pull away; he simply continued to let his breath caress the boy's ear.

"Sebastian," he mumbled breathlessly.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian answered, moving so his and Ciel's forehead pressed together.

"I- can… umm" he stuttered unable to form words while he stared into Sebastian's crimson red eyes, "…umm…go get me tea!"

Sebastian smirked, and backed away from the fledgling, "Of course, Bocchan."

With that he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Ciel to wonder 'what just happened? And…'

'AND WHEN DID HE START CALLING ME BOCCHAN AGAIN?!'

Bleh, I tried so hard! I just couldn't make good fluff and keep everyone in character. I'm sorry! Next chapter will be better… I think…

Please review! And tell me why this sucks or why it doesn't… .


End file.
